


One Dude's Tiefling

by hopelessbiromantic



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Beau is a Disaster Lesbian, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Jester is a Disaster Bi, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, everyone is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessbiromantic/pseuds/hopelessbiromantic
Summary: Beau has a not-so-little problem while in her "dude tiefling" form, and Jester offers to help out, because that's what friends are for.





	One Dude's Tiefling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have any justification for this, except that tiefling Beau is just as hot as human Beau and I am...thirst.
> 
> Also I guess I've started shipping Beaujester?
> 
> Anyway. It's been a while, so I hope I'm not too rusty. Also I didn't refresh my memory on Polymorph AT ALL so if I've got any details wrong...don't tell me. We're playing fast and loose with the rules here, guys.

It was late afternoon in the city of beasts, and Beauregard was feeling restless.

The tavern was dark and rowdy, with orcs, bugbears, goblins and everything in between roughly vying for elbow room as they threw back goblets of thick, dark ale. A band of goblins were striking up a discordant but jaunty tune in the corner, and the alcohol was flowing freely. Normally Beau would have been in her element, but for some reason she was feeling moody and a little on edge tonight.

For the sake of appearances she and Caleb were in their tiefling disguises (Caleb blue-skinned, dark haired, uncannily similar to Jester in build and facial features; Beau red-skinned, lithe and flat-chested) and it was partly the strange male body that was putting her in a weird state of mind. While it had been enjoyable at first, she was getting sick of having to hide who she was. Being polymorphed into a tiefling was better than the alternative, obviously (she hadn't enjoyed the openly hostile stares – or worse – that had been thrown at her and Caleb while walking down the street looking fresh out of the Empire, and felt a newfound respect for her non-human friends) but now, after a couple of days of casting and re-casting, the tiefling body felt almost like an itchy set of clothes she longed to change.

Wedged between Caleb and Fjord at a back table, Beau rested her chin on one hand as she toyed with the plate of stew in front of her. Fjord and Yasha were talking about something, she didn't care what – and as she shoved another spoonful of food into her mouth, trying not to think about where the meat had come from, her eyes came to rest on Jester. The little tiefling was several feet away at the bar, ordering more drinks, and Beau followed the movements with her eyes, grateful for the welcome distraction. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and her furrowed brow smoothed a little.

She wasn't sure when her feelings for Jester had become something more than platonic. Sure, she was attractive, and Beau had never had issues with appreciating hot women before – but this was the first time she'd had a _friend_ , and she wasn't sure how to handle the blurring of those lines. She never used to have to worry about this – she didn't used to do friends, and she definitely didn't do _feelings_ , so separating sex from relationships was easy. She'd just go to a bar, get blackout drunk, hit on hot girls until she found one who wanted to go upstairs with her and leave before the sun came up. Simple.

Come to think of it, she couldn't remember exactly how long it had been since she'd last _had_ sex - or masturbated, even. Travelling in a group wasn't exactly conducive to that sort of thing. It had been a while since Keg and it felt like they'd been on the ocean for months - back before she joined the Mighty Nein she never had to go more than a few weeks without getting laid. Maybe that was it; maybe she was just horny.

Well, she'd chosen the worst possible time for a dry spell. It wasn't like she could get drunk and find a girl to pick up here. They hadn't even passed any brothels - and even if she did manage to slip away for a few hours, she couldn't exactly explain why Caleb had to come with her, or why she had to keep ducking out for a polymorph top-up.

 _Fuck_. She scowled and angrily chewed through another mouthful, her eyes boring a hole into Jester's back. She watched as Jester raised an arm to point at something – Beau could see her lips move as she chattered animatedly to the bartender, a large orc who appeared to be only half listening – lifting herself on tiptoes to lean across the bar and baring a few extra inches of plump blue thigh as she did so. Beau felt a little thrill of arousal pass through her, felt something shift against the inside of her thigh.

She let her gaze linger idly on Jester for a few more moments, admiring that sliver of bare thigh. Beau had seen her naked a few times (the little tiefling didn't seem too bothered about modesty, which suited Beau just fine) and didn't deny she'd enjoyed the view. She'd even woken up hot and bothered from a few interesting dreams, but she usually managed to keep her imagination in check while she was conscious. Still, sitting in this dark, warm corner, it was so easy to watch that sliver of flesh and imagine what was at the top of it. Imagine running her hands over the curves of Jester's body; imagine unbuttoning the front of her dress and slipping her hands inside; imagine the noises she would make if Beau reached beneath her dress and –

She suddenly felt another pulse of arousal, a familiar sensation in an unfamiliar location, and realised what the movement against her thigh was.

 _Shit_. Beau shook her head sharply to break out of the daydream. This was not cool; she couldn't think about Jester in this way, especially in this form. Jester was her friend. Her _best_ friend, if that was even possible. She couldn't ruin this by making it about sex.

But then Jester came bounding back to the table, arms full of drinks, and gave Beau a full eyeful of her cleavage as she bent over to pass them out. All thoughts of friendship were immediately driven out of her head. The appendage against her thigh gave another insistent twitch and Beau suddenly felt her loose pants become a lot less loose. No doubt about it - her cock was getting hard. Beau surreptitiously pressed her hand against it, trying to push it back down, but only managed to accidentally rub it through her pants and had to bite back a moan; she hastily grabbed the nearest tankard and gulped down several mouthfuls of ale to cover the noise.

 _I have a boner_ , she realised, half thrilled, half alarmed. . _Oh shit, I have a boner._

It would be funny if the timing wasn't so bad.

“Are you alright, Beauregard?”

Beau came up for air and saw Caleb's eyes piercing into hers. “Uh, what?”

“You drank that rather fast, that's all. Is everything alright?”

She looked into her tankard, realising in her distracted state she'd downed almost the entire mug. Shit. She felt hot and hoped her new red skin tone would hide the flush in her cheeks.

“Uh, yeah, I'm fine.” Then, seeing an opening. “Would you mind grabbing me another? I'm kind of trapped here.”

Caleb sighed, but got up anyway – Gods, sometimes it was too easy to boss that guy around. Beau waited until he was far enough away and then twisted out of her seat to make a dash for the bathroom, subtly (she hoped) holding a hand in front of her crotch as she elbowed her way through the crowd. She reached the bathroom quickly and slipped inside, slamming the bolt across and leaning back against the door with a huff of relief.

The bathroom (empty, thank Ioun) was small and not particularly clean – unsurprising, in this city – with a latrine in one corner and a stack of crates in another. To her right was a rickety-looking table with a basin of water and a large, cracked mirror, and Beau caught sight of her reflection; flushed purple-red cheeks, heaving chest, and, wow, impressive tent at her crotch. These baggy pants were definitely not ideal for guys; they left almost nothing to the imagination.

Well, she was alone now; might as well get a look at the goods. Beau quickly shrugged out of her cloak, untied her sash and tossed both items onto one of the upturned crates. She unhooked her pants over her erection and pushed them down to her knees, finally giving herself a proper view of her dick.

Caleb hadn't gone total “Molly” this time; instead of lavender it was just a slightly darker red than the rest of her body, with veins running up and down the thick shaft. It seemed pretty big – she didn't know if that was a Molly thing or a Caleb's personal preference thing. It was also very, _very_ hard.

 _Guys seriously have to deal with this happening all the time?_ she wondered, tilting her head to one side and looking thoughtfully at it. To be honest, it did look kind of awesome on her. Plus, it obviously wasn't going away on its own any time soon, and she _had_ always been kind of curious what it felt like…

Well, if she was going to do this, she was going to do it properly. She stripped off her arm- and chest-wraps, stepped out of her boots and pants, threw everything into the corner and stood stark-naked in front of the mirror.

Her “dude tiefling” physique was pretty similar to her human one – with a few obvious exceptions – but for a few minutes she just stood there, turning this way and that as she considered the lean muscles, smooth planes, sharp angles and vibrant colour of her tiefling form. Her cock jutted out abruptly from a tangle of black pubic hair; she pushed it down and held it for a few seconds before letting go. It slapped against her taut stomach – _ooh_ – that felt pretty good. She did it a couple more times.

 _OK, stop wasting time,_ she told herself. The group would start wondering where she'd gone soon and she needed to get rid of this problem; the only choices were dealing with it herself, or waiting for the polymorph to wear off and hoping she'd be less horny when Caleb re-cast it...yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

Beau flexed her fingers, cracked her wrists and shook them out, bounced on her toes a couple of times, watching her cock bob pleasingly in the mirror. Then she planted her feet, took a deep breath, closed her fingers around the shaft and gave a couple of experimental tugs.

_Hmm._

After a few seconds she stopped, changed her grip and tried again, trying to find the rhythm she was used to from her female body. This was...weird. Not exactly pleasant, not exactly _un_ pleasant – just very different from what she was used to and sort of uncomfortable and – _ah_. OK, that hurt. Maybe her hand was too dry? She licked her palm a couple of times and went back to it, pumping her fist quickly, pulling the foreskin back – _shit_ , definitely not. Too fast, maybe? She slowed down and the skin rasped uncomfortably. Fuck. Too much spit? Not enough?

“Shit,” she muttered, letting go. This was not going as planned; she knew what she wanted to do, but her body wasn't responding in the way she expected. This might take longer than she thought. Fuck it, she probably had forty minutes or so left on the spell; the others could wait.

She started again, much slower this time. A soft touch didn't come naturally to her but she forced herself to be gentle, using more spit and smaller hand movements, experimenting with different places and positions. There was a spot just under the head of her cock that seemed extra sensitive, she twisted her palm against it a couple of times and _ohhh fuck_. OK, this could work.

She settled back on her heels, bending her knees for balance, and sped up slightly while her other hand explored the rest of her body. Rough fingertips brushed across her dark red nipples, her flat chest, down the smooth planes of her stomach and hips and then lower, cupping and fondling her balls. A little clear fluid leaked from the tip of her cock and dribbled down the shaft, her hand movements became slick and smooth, and Beau's eyes drifted shut as pleasure quickly rippled through her; _yeah_ , this could definitely work.

A few minutes later she was settling into a rhythm, an occasional moan escaping her lips; she could still hear loud carousing from the other side of the door and trusted it would drown out any noises she made. She could feel pleasure building rapidly, somewhat similar to the sensation she was used to but with an added tightening in her balls, a pleasantly alien tingle in her cock. She twisted her palm on that sweet spot again, drawing out a low groan from deep in her chest. Shit, she was almost about to come already; she really had needed this.

Just as long as she kept her thoughts away from swathes of soft blue skin giving way to dark, warm crevasses. As long as she didn't say the name that was hovering on her lips. As long as she didn't think about –

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

“Beau, are you in there?”

That unmistakable voice, as if the thought had summoned her: _Jester._

Acting on pure instinct Beau let go of her cock and sprang away from the door, automatically dropping into a defensive stance as the loud knocking continued. Jester said her name again – _fucking shit._

“Uh – just a second, Jes!” Beau scrambled for her clothes, wriggling into her pants and chest-wraps, one hand tucking her cock up out of sight as the other grabbed for her sash; she almost tripped as it got caught under her bare foot.

“Beau are you OK? Are you sick? What's going on?”

“Nothing! I'm just – I'm fine!” She gave up on the sash, grabbed her boots instead. She could see herself in the mirror; she looked flushed and sweaty and a few strands of black hair hung down between her horns. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, pushing hair off her face as the door began to rattle in its frame; Jester was trying to force it open. Fuck, that girl had no sense of privacy.

Beau pushed her feet into her boots, grabbed her sash and cloak and held them against her front as she unbolted the door and pulled it open a few inches.

“Whatdoyouwant?” The words came out in a rush.

Jester stood there, alone (thank the gods) and wide-eyed as she took in Beau's dishevilled state. “Are you OK? You've been gone a really long time.”

“I have?” She said innocently, hoping Jester wouldn't notice she was breathing heavily, or that ( _fucking shit balls_ ) her chest wrap was inside out. Jester's eyes narrowed and then flicked past Beau's shoulder, trying to see into the room through the four-inch gap Beau had created. Shit, she shouldn't have smiled, that never worked.

“Is there...” Jester lowered her voice. “Do you have someone in there with you?”

Her face was impassive, but Beau could've sworn she heard a catch in Jester's voice, a tiny furrow in her eyebrows.

“...no.” She must have paused too long, because Jester obviously thought she was lying. Her face fell (what was _that?_ ) and she took a step back.

“I'm sorry! I'll leave you alone!” Her tone was jovial but there was something in her eyes – hurt? Fuck, what if she was upset about something, and Beau was being an asshole, as usual?

“No, Jes, wait -” But she was already turning, about to make her way back through the throng. Beau threw caution to the wind, flung out her left hand and grabbed Jester's wrist. Jester stopped and turned, giving Beau a curious look.

“I don't have someone with me, I promise. Just...come in?” Beau let go of Jester's wrist and pulled the door open, still holding the bundle of clothes against her front with her other hand. Jester shot her a confused look but did as she asked; as soon as she was inside Beau slammed the door and slid the bolt across.

“What's going on, Beau?” Jester's eyes were narrowed suspiciously again as she looked around the empty bathroom, as if a secret paramour was hiding somewhere in the cramped space. Now they were in there together with only a couple of feet between them, Beau was at a loss for what to say. Jester met her gaze again, bewildered.

Fuck – she was going to have to come clean, wasn't she? Well, she reasoned, Jester would probably understand. She grew up in a brothel for fuck's sake, she wasn't embarrassed by sex. She'd probably masturbated; she'd _definitely_ seen a dick before. As long as Beau didn't mention any of the other stuff she'd been thinking about...

“Fuck it,” she said out loud, and dropped the bundle of clothes she was using to cover her erection. Jester's eyes immediately dipped, and her mouth opened in an “o” of realisation.

“It happened while we were eating,” Beau explained, “and it wouldn't go away, so I was trying to...uh, get rid of it.”

“Oh, wow.” Jester's eyes, big as saucers, were fixed on the tent in Beau's pants, and a little shiver of pride and arousal passed through her at the expression on Jester's face. “What was it like?”

“Um...” Not much point in lying now. “Good. But a little weird.”

“Weird how??”

Beau raised a hand to scratch awkwardly at the fuzz on the back of her head. Jester's eyes hadn't moved from her crotch; her gaze was making Beau hot and bothered and she didn't really want to think about that. She somehow felt more exposed now than she had when she was naked.

“Well y'know, I'm not exactly used to sleeping with guys, so...”

“Oh, right.”

The silence stretched uncomfortably between them, compounded by Beau's erection, which was somehow still holding its own despite the awkward conversation. Jester's eyes lingered on it, and there was an expression on her face – similar to the one she wore when looking at a plate of pastries. One of her hands was playing absently with a button on the front of her dress.

“Do you want help?” she said finally, and then, at Beau's stunned silence, “I mean, I've seen how it works with a guy. I could help you out, you know...as a friend?”

Her eyes met Beau's, and Beau tried desperately not to think about that little pause before the word 'friend'.

“I...I mean, if you wanna...” Beau realised she was already nodding. _Be cool_. “Sure. Awesome. Yeah – yes, please.”

“Okay.”

Jester took a few steps forward until they were just inches apart. Beau's mouth was dry; she wet her lips nervously and saw Jester's gaze quickly dart to follow her tongue's movement and then back up. She'd never noticed what a lovely shade of purple Jester's eyes were before.

 _I could kiss her_ , Beau thought. Would she want that?

Was that what friends did?

Before she could put that thought into action Jester was pushing her gently backwards – Beau complied without thinking – and dropping to her knees.

Beau was too surprised to react – she'd been expecting Jester to jerk her off, or give her instructions so she could do it herself or something – and now she wasn't sure what to do as Jester kneeled in front of her with her face inches away from her erection. She didn't have much time to feel self-conscious as Jester pulled the waistband of her pants down, watching the cock spring free with that same hungry expression on her face. She placed one hand on Beau's hip, pushing her back against the door, curling the fingers of the other hand around the base of Beau's cock. As she made contact Beau realised she'd been holding her breath; she let it out in a ragged gasp and Jester's cheeks flushed indigo at the sound.

“It's not purple this time,” she commented lightly, twisting it in her hand as if to examine it from all angles. Her hand moved easily on the pre-cum that still coated it and Beau stifled a groan at the stimulation. Jester glanced up to meet her eyes, matching Beau's stunned expression with a nervous grin. Then, without breaking eye contact, she leaned forward and took Beau in her mouth.

Beau couldn't hold back a moan as Jester's lips slid over the head of her cock and down the length of the shaft. She braced her hands against the wall to hold herself up, her head hitting the door with a dull _thunk_. Jester continued to suck her off, going deeper and deeper with each bob of her head; Beau had to use all her self control not to thrust her hips towards Jester's mouth. The last thing she wanted was to startle Jester or give her a reason to stop. _Fuck_ , she'd never felt anything like this. Jester hadn't been lying; she knew what she was doing.

“ _Fuck_ , Jes,” she groaned before she could stop herself, and could've sworn she heard – or rather felt – an answering vibration from the back of Jester's throat right before Beau's cock hit it. Jester held her there for a moment and hollowed her cheeks, sucking hard until Beau's vision went dark and she thought she'd come right then and there – until, when Beau was almost at the point of no return, Jester eased off, bobbing her head slowly up and down, then quickly, then slowly again, using her free hand to pump the exposed shaft as she sucked the tip. The combination made Beau's head spin and her toes curl against the cold stone floor.

“Fuck,” Beau said again. “ _Fuck_ , Jes, that feels so good -”

She groaned again, louder; and then, wary of the people on the other side of the door, clamped a hand over her mouth to try and muffle the sounds. The other hand scrabbled at the stone wall as her legs trembled in an effort to keep her upright. Jester seemed to sense her struggle and dug her fingers harder into Beau's hip, the muscles in her arm flexing as she supported the extra weight. Trusting Jester to support her, Beau let go of the wall entirely in order to tangle her other hand through Jester's hair and pull her closer. Jester gave a happy little hum that sent vibrations down the length of Beau's shaft and directly into her core. She did that _thing_ again and Beau shuddered, a wave of pleasure building inside her even stronger than before. She was getting really fucking close – shit, should she warn Jester? What was the etiquette here?

“Jes, I – I don't know how long I can hold on if you – _ah_ –” she managed to force the words out between her fingers as Jester's tongue dragged across her sensitive tip. Jester paused, then pulled away slowly, Beau's cock sliding out of her mouth with a wet pop. Beau slumped backwards in relief.

Jester wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, then met Beau's eyes with a cheeky half-cocked grin. “You realise that's the point, right?” she asked. “I'm _supposed_ to be making you come.”

“Oh.” Beau paused. “Uh, yeah, I guess you're right.”

_Fuck._

She didn't want to come, did she? Because that would mean this would end, and Jester would leave, and they'd go back to being friends. She didn't _want_ it to end – she didn't want to revert back to her human, female form, if it meant Jester would stop looking at her the way she was looking at her right now.

The inner conflict must have showed on her face, because a calculating look came over Jester's face. She began absently playing with Beau's cock, trailing her fingers up and down the wet shaft and making Beau shiver.

“You know...” Jester began, her voice deliberately innocent. “Since I'm helping you out, you could always return the favour.”

Beau's mouth was suddenly dry. “Yeah?”

“Sure, why not? You're super hot like this and to be honest, I kind of want to know what sex is like. And since we're friends, it takes some of the pressure off. You know?”

Beau was still trying to figure out how she felt about Jester's choice of wording when she realised what Jester was suggesting.

“You...you wanna have sex?”

“Only if you want to.” Jester was blushing again. She gave a couple more distracting tugs on Beau's cock, not meeting her eyes.

“Of course I want to.” The words slipped out before she could help it. “I mean – it's only fair, right?”

“Right!”

“Okay.”

Neither of them moved.

“Uh, are you going to stand up, or…?” Beau said finally.

“I don't know. I've never done this before, remember?”

They both laughed, and the tension eased slightly. Beau held out a hand. “Let's switch places.”

Jester got to her feet, and Beau used the opportunity to strip off completely again, balling up her clothes and throwing them back onto the pile of crates as Jester took her position against the door. She suddenly looked nervous, but Beau felt her awkwardness fade as she placed one hand against the door by Jester's head, the other sliding around her waist. _This_ she was good at. She leaned close until Jester's breath was tickling her face, pressing her lean, hard body against Jester's soft one.

“Tell me if you want me to stop, yeah?” Beau said.

“Okay,” Jester said breathlessly, and Beau leaned in.

Jester was inexperienced at kissing, but she must have taken notes from all those smut books because it didn't take as long as Beau had expected for them to settle into it. Beau started out gentle, almost chaste, until she felt something brush against the back of her thigh; she realised it was Jester's tail tugging her closer and felt bold enough to open her mouth. The blades of their tongues met; Jester made a desperate little noise in the back of her throat, and then her arms were around Beau's waist and she was pulling tightly against her, kissing her hungrily. Beau kissed her back, all earlier hesitation forgotten as she drank in the sensation of Jester's lips, Jester's tongue.

She always forgot that beneath all those soft curves, Jester was solid muscle. She could feel it under Jester's skin as she explored her body; running her hands over her hips, waist, shoulders, kneading Jester's breasts in her hands and eliciting another delicious moan. Gods, she could do this all day – she wished there was time to get a room and do this properly. Or that Jester was interested in – _focus, Beau, you have a job to do._

Without breaking the kiss she moved her hands to Jester's front, unbuckling the straps of her armour without looking and letting the pieces fall to the ground, then moving to the buttons on her dress until she could push it down over Jester's shoulders. Jester gave a little shimmy, helping Beau push it over her hips, taking her underclothes with it until everything pooled between them on the floor and she could kick the pile aside.

Now that Jester was naked, Beau couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate the view. Jester was gorgeous – from the faint smattering of freckles across her shoulders and collarbone, to the soft chub of her stomach, to the triangle of blue-black hair at the apex of her thighs. Beau's eyes travelled the length of her body, one hand lifting absent-mindedly to cup Jester's breast, thumb brushing the hard nipple, before finally dragging her eyes back to Jester's face. Jester was blushing again but met Beau's gaze; her pupils were dilated and her lips parted, and as Beau's thumb flicked over her nipple again she let out a sharp gasp.

Beau leaned in to kiss her hard, swallowing Jester's moan as she continued to caress her breast, then dropped her other hand between Jester's legs – _fuck_ , she was wet. Beau slowly dragged her hand down and forwards, feeling her way without looking, finding Jester's clit with practiced fingers and pressing there gently, _so_ gently. Jester's head lolled back, mouth open in surprise and pleasure, and Beau took that as her cue to pick up the pace, applying pressure little by little.

“Oh,” said Jester breathlessly. “Oh-”

“This OK?” It came out a little hoarse. Jester nodded quickly, seemingly unable to speak, but her tail wrapped around Beau's thigh - holding her in place, granting her permission. Beau began to move her hand more insistently, drawing rough circles against Jester until her breath began to come in sharp little gasps, her fingers digging into Beau's shoulders.

“Beau,” she moaned, “Oh, _Beau_ ,” and then suddenly her whole body arched backwards; Beau did her best to keep them both upright as Jester quivered desperately in her grasp. Beau slowed the movements of her hand to let Jester recover, but as she went to move it away Jester's hand found its way between their bodies to press her fingers back down.

“Don't stop,” she gasped. “I think – I need more. Please?”

Her eyes were still shut, beads of sweat forming on her brow, but Beau did as she asked, continuing to move her hand against Jester's clit. She slowly slid a finger inside, then another, feeling Jester clench around the intrusion, curling her fingers towards herself while keeping steady motion against Jester's clit with the heel of her hand. Jester let out a sharp gasp and began to grind against her, surging forwards for another desperate kiss. The movements were working for Beau too, the friction of their bodies rubbing her cock up and down until she was moaning against Jester's mouth. She leaned into the sensation, burying her face in Jester's neck as she bucked her hips against Jester, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses against the damp skin.

“Can you -?” Beau felt the words, breathy against her ear. “Can you put it inside me?”

“ _Fuck_ , yes.” That was all Beau wanted. She drew back immediately, reaching down to grasp her cock and guide it forward – but something gave her pause.

“Shit, do you have a potion? I've never had to think about it before.”

“Oh!” Jester opened her eyes. “I forgot you were a boy. I have one in my bag.”

 _I forgot you were a boy_. Beau didn't have time to dissect that as Jester wriggled out from under her arm and made her way into the corner to dig through their discarded clothes. She quickly found her pink haversack and pulled something from an outside pocket – a tiny vial of some purplish liquid.

“Momma gave me some when I left home,” she explained, carrying it over and unstoppering it. “Lucky you remembered!”

Beau eyed it warily. “Do you take it, or me?”

“Me, I think.” Jester sniffed the potion. Up close it was a shimmering lilac colour, and Beau could smell a faint flowery, medicinal scent.

“You _think_?”

Jester was examining the tiny label. “Oh, wait, it's you!”

“That was close,” Beau said dryly as Jester pressed the little vial in her hand.

“Stop being a smart ass and drink it, Beau,” said Jester, reaching down to massage her cock again, and that was all the persuasion Beau needed. She threw the potion back in one gulp and tossed the empty vial into the corner before pulling Jester into her arms and kissing away her grin. It only took a few more seconds before that burning need took them both over again, and Jester began rubbing herself up against Beau impatiently. Beau didn't need any more encouragement; using one arm to lift Jester slightly off the ground, she took her cock in the other hand and positioned it between them.

“Go slow,” she warned. “It might hurt.”

Jester nodded, and then began carefully sliding down onto the thick shaft. Beau watched her face carefully the whole time, easing off at any sign of discomfort; it took several minutes but finally their hips were flush and one of Jester's legs was wrapped around Beau's waist. Beau couldn't resist leaning forwards to kiss her again, feeling Jester shudder as Beau's cock pressed deep inside her.

“ _Oh_ ,” Jester breathed as they broke apart. Her eyes were closed, her expression slack.

“Ready?” Beau asked. The position was unfamiliar to her, but her body knew what it wanted to do; she could already feel her cock responding to Jester's tight walls surrounding it. The sensation was intoxicating and it took all her effort to keep still.

Jester nodded, eyes shut and lips parted, and Beau finally began to pump her hips forward and back, never looking away from Jester's face. Her cock slid in and out; slowly at first but speeding up as their movements became more desperate, and soon they were frantically driving their bodies together, Jester's back hitting the door with every thrust. She didn't seem to notice; her arms were wrapped around Beau's neck, hugging Beau's face into her shoulder, and Beau could her her panting her name.

After a few more minutes she could tell Jester was getting close, and it didn't take long before her own orgasm was building again. Beau braced one hand against the door, maintaining the desperate movement of her hips; she groaned into Jester's shoulder, no longer caring about the noise they were making. All she cared about was the feel of Jester in her arms, Jester's tight, warm walls pressing around her, the gasps and moans Jester was making in her ear. She felt the sensation building, felt her balls tighten and her cock twitch violently as pleasure suddenly overwhelmed her.

“Fuck,” she grunted. “Fuck, Jes – _ah_ – I'm gonna –”

Before she could finish her sentence she was gone, the words turning into a wordless groan, her cock pulsing again and again as it released inside of Jester. She shuddered, clutching at the doorframe and just barely managing to keep herself upright. She felt Jester's tail wrap around her waist and pull her deeper, and then Jester let out a muffled cry against her shoulder and Beau felt the muscles clench around her cock as she came, crying out Beau's name.

It seemed to last an eternity; but finally they settled, breathing returning to a normal speed, both of them staying wrapped up together for a few extra seconds before Beau reluctantly eased her softening cock free and gently set Jester back on her feet. They shared an awkward grin as they both struggled to stand on shaking legs. Beau's trepidation was returning now she didn't have the familiar language of sex to fall back on; she took a step backwards to let Jester put the boundaries of friendship back in place.

“Wow Beau, that was...” Jester trailed off. “Wow.”

“I know.” Beau took in a shaky breath, staring into Jester's eyes, and for a moment she couldn't breathe.

Jester broke eye contact first, and Beau shook herself out of it.

“Hey...thanks for, um, helping,” she said. “I appreciate it.”

“Oh, sure. Any time.” Jester caught her eye again and grinned, and they both laughed easily this time. Beau wanted to close the space between them to give Jester one final kiss before they headed back into the bar, but she didn't think that was appropriate any more. Instead she crossed to the basin and started trying to wash the obvious signs of sex from her body, noting that her cock was back to its normal floppy state. Well, that was good. Great. Mission accomplished.

She moved aside to give Jester access to the basin, looked around for something to dry herself off with and, finding nothing, started trying to pull her pants on over her damp hips. She finally managed and straightened up to see Jester, fully dressed, watching her with an odd look on her face.

“Everything OK?” Beau asked, tugging at her pants to make sure everything was in place. Thanks to the baggy, slightly damp fabric the outline of her cock was still visible, but at least it wasn't sticking out at a ninety degree angle any more. Jester's eyes followed her movements.

“Oh, nothing. It's just a shame this form only lasts an hour, that's all.”

Beau grabbed her wrap, making sure it was the right way round this time before securing it over her flat torso. She ignored the clench in her chest, aimed for a flippant tone: “Yeah, sorry, I know you think this version of me is 'super hot', but once we're out of this town I guess it's back to regular Beau.”

“No, I mean – I wish we had more time to – I think regular Beau's super hot too!”

Beau, who was now bent over tying her boot laces, froze and twisted to look up at Jester. She was blushing furiously, staring studiously at the ground. “You do?”

“Of course I do, Beau!”

“Wait...what?” Beau finished tying her boots and straightened up, taking a step towards Jester until they were standing face to face. “Why didn't you say anything? I thought...”

“Because you like Yasha!” She paused. “You _do_ like Yasha, right?”

“Well, yeah. Yasha's hot.” Beau said, reaching out to grab Jester's hand before she could reply and lacing their fingers together. “But I like you more.”

“You do?”

“I thought _you_ liked Fjord. I thought you liked _men_.”

“I do! But I like women too!”

Suddenly the absurdity of the situation hit them and they both broke out into laughter, which built and built until they were clutching each other for support. Eventually Beau's hands found their way around Jester's waist and she pulled her into a kiss – a real, deep, romantic kiss. She felt Jester melt against her.

“We're idiots,” Beau murmured as they separated.

“Yup,” Jester agreed. Her eyes drifted open; she held Beau's gaze for a few endless moments before her gaze travelled up to her forehead.

“Oh no, Beau, your horns are gone!”

Beau lifted a hand to check, and sure enough, her hand passed through thin air. She'd reverted back to her human form without either of them noticing.

“Shit, what time is it? I thought that spell lasted an hour!”

“I guess we've been in here an hour,” Jester giggled, latching her arms around Beau's waist and tugging her closer so that Beau's newly returned breasts brushed against her. Jester's eyes dipped to them and then back up as her hands traced the muscles of Beau's back.

“I meant it, you know,” she said seriously. “You're like, super hot, whatever body you have.”

“...The others will be wondering where we went,” Beau said, trying very hard to care. She couldn't stop looking at Jester's mouth. “You should go get Caleb.”

“I should,” said Jester, curling her fingers around the back of Beau's neck, and Beau grinned and leaned down for another kiss.


End file.
